


beg for it

by creamgoth (redgoth)



Category: Naruto
Genre: A little bit of blood?, Begging, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, hardly..., spit, they're gross boys ok bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 03:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgoth/pseuds/creamgoth
Summary: "beg for it.""or what?"





	beg for it

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh technically this takes place in a college AU i have going but i'm not gunna. connect them. these can stay separate from that.

 

🎇

“Beg for it.”

Deidara’s voice is soft but heady. He cocks his hand and Hidan lets out an obscene noise.

“What?” He says, bleary, barely coherent.

“Beg for me to let you come, hm.” Deidara repeats. He crooks his hand, gently squeezing the base of Hidan’s cock.

“Or what?” Hidan grins, eyes lidded. Deidara stares back, unamused, and squeezes his dick a bit harder, enough to cause the man beneath him to jolt.

“Beg,” Deidara says, leaning in closer to him, “or I’m heading out.”

“Y’know, I’m not- shit,” Deidara presses his lips to his, “not really the, uhh, the begging type.”

Deidara bites his lower lip, far from delicate, and Hidan bites back a whine. When the blond breaks away, he stays close. Close enough to feel Hidan’s hot and heavy breath on his lips. “I know.” He murmurs. He pulls back a bit further now, letting go of Hidan’s cock to lick the palm of his hand. When his hand returns, Hidan gasps, hips bucking forward, head pressing back into the pillows of his bed.

“Beg, you jackass.” Deidara says.

“Make me come.” Hidan groans, tossing his head to the side. Deidara slows his hand, and Hidan squeezes his eyes shut.

“Try harder.” Deidara says.

“Let me come!” Hidan whines, and Deidara grins. His slow strokes are torture, leaving him _shaking._

“Say please, hmm.” Deidara says, pressing his lips to Hidan’s collarbone; already littered with little bruises across his pale skin.

“Fucking _please,_ you _bastard-! Ah!”_

It’s good enough for Deidara. He picks up his pace, stroking Hidan’s length and nipping more purple marks into his skin. Hidan bucks his hips into the blond’s hand, shuddering as he moves his hand just so, just the right amount of pressure, of pain.

He bites down hard enough to puncture the skin, bringing little droplets of blood to the surface. Hidan moans, loud and unabashedly, rocking his hips as he comes, spilling his seed between the two of them. The noises that spill from his lips move from pleasure to those bordering on pain as Deidara keeps moving his hand on his dick, tugging at the slowly growing over-sensitive member.

Before he can comment, Deidara’s hand moves away, and he sits up straight, licking the cum from his hand. Hidan watches him, all tired eyes and heavy breaths.

“Someone should’ve taught you manners, hm?” He grins. Hidan returns the look, baring his teeth. "Please and thank you, you know."

“Maybe you should.” He says. Deidara sighs, rolling his eyes. He leans forward, pressing his lips to Hidan’s, who returns the kiss and nibbles on his lip.

Deidara spits in his mouth, and Hidan wrinkles his nose. The blond sits up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He sighs once more, overly dramatic. “I have to do fucking everything around here.”

🎇


End file.
